Una nueva Diosa
by meelinaa
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo una nueva Diosa bajo del cielo y le pidió un rey que le ayudara a cumplir su deseo, con la promesa de que en su reinado la paz prosperara, ese tiempo paso y ahora Link tendrá que de salvar al mundo de las tinieblas y a la Diosa que una vez bajo del cielo, para eso recurrirla a la princesa Zelda y a otros amigos mas..¿que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

"Hace mucho tiempo en un reino no muy lejano de aquí, un joven Príncipe fue coronado a Rey. Sin embargo el pobre joven estaba muy nervioso pues a temprana edad el asumiría las responsabilidades de proteger y guiar un reino…

Pero eso cambio cuando de repente obtuvo una visita inesperada de una bella Diosa, que había descendido desde los cielos para bendecir su reinado, dándole al joven Rey confianza absoluta y le agradeció de todo corazón a la Diosa que lo había venido a visitar.

La Diosa acepto los agradecimientos, pero al parecer ella tenía un propósito mas, en la cual le explico al joven Rey que al igual que él deseaba proteger y guiar a su reino, pero para hacer eso le gustaría ser parte de ellos, al principio el joven Rey no entendía exactamente la idea, y después de discutir un poco más sobre el tema el comprendió que aquella Diosa quería convertirse en una hyliana. El joven Rey admitió que no sabía cómo podía ayudarla, pues él no tenía ni idea en como transformarla.

La Diosa le dijo que no se preocupara, que eso era lo de menos, lo único que pedía de él solo era una pequeña protección y que la dejara conocer a su reino y otros más…

El joven Rey prometió en cumplir el deseo de aquella Diosa, y ella le proporciono un poco de poder, sabiduría y valor para reinar como un regalo. Y fue así como ella se despidió en espera de que el joven Rey cumpliera su palabra…

Pasaron los años el Rey de aquel reino gobernó pacíficamente, a pesar de que había pasado varios años de aquella visita, nunca olvido su promesa y el estaba en espera de esa señal que había prometido la Diosa.

Y por fin ese día llego, cuando el Rey se convirtió en padre de unas bellas gemelas, al principio el Rey estaba feliz de la noticia, pero al verlas él se percato de que una de ellas tenia marcado en su pecho el símbolo de la Trifuerza, dándole a entender de que ella era la Diosa que una vez lo visito, al principio el Rey estaba devastado por que a pesar de ser la reencarnación de la Diosa era su hija y no deseaba separarse de ella…"

-Y ¿Qué sucedió?

Interrumpió una voz infantil en la narración de una vieja anciana, la anciana volteo a ver el pequeño de grandes ojos azules como el cielo, de cabello dorado y corto, nariz pequeña, tez clara y que al parecer solo contaba con 7 años. El pequeño estaba sentado en su cama, pues ya era hora de dormir, pero al parecer la pequeña historia que le estaban contando hacia que estuviera mas despierto que dormido

-Link, prometiste no interrumpir-dijo con cariño la anciana, mientras lo acostaba otra vez

-Pero es que quiero saber que paso después-se excuso

-Lo sé, pero se paciente…

El pequeño observaba a la anciana con gran intensidad, al parecer él deseaba saber cómo terminaría la historia.

-Abuela…-dijo el pequeño

-Está bien…-la anciana siguió con la historia-a pesar de que el Rey sabía que su corazón y el de su querida Reina se partiría, el decidió cumplir con su promesa, pidiéndole a su más leal súbdito que cuidara a la pequeña como si fuera suya…

-¿Y?-ahora el pequeño estaba más intrigado por saber cómo terminaría la historia

-Y fue así como un Rey tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, para ayudar a cumplir el deseo anhelado de una Diosa…Fin

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es todo?-dijo ahora decepcionado

-Mmm…-empezó a meditar la anciana cuando lo arropaba-solo por el momento-dicho esto ella deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño

-¿Por el momento?-ahora estaba confundido

-Sí, solo por el momento-comento mientras apagaba la vela del tocador-aun falta muchas aventuras por las cual vivir…

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS **

**LA VERDAD QUISE SER ORIGINAL EL LA HISTORIA ****PARA HACERLA UN POCO MAS EMOCIONANTE**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que conocí a la Princesa Zelda me enseño una canción muy especial cuando aun contaba con tan solo 7 años, ella me confesó que solo 6 personas conocían esa canción y contando conmigo 7, era una bella canción de cuna en la cual podía relajarme completamente, y después de eso me mude a Ordon… eso fue hace como un año, pero aun recuerdo perfectamente aquella melodía

-¡LINK!-grito mi abuela

Me acerque a mi abuela quien estaba tejiendo

-¿Sí?-pregunte

-Oh Link, ayer revise en los suministros y al parecer solo nos queda un poco de aceite de candil-dejo de tejer-¿podrías ir a la tienda a traer más?

-Claro-tome el recipiente del candil y un poco de rupias-bien me voy

-Con cuidado-dijo con dulzura mi abuela

-Si…

Una vez dicho esto salí de la casa directo hacia la tienda de Otilia, al llegar me encontré a Malon y a su hermana Ilia, que al parecer estaban al igual que yo en busca de aceite de candil

-Lo siento chicos, pero se me acaba de terminal el aceite de candil-le explico a las chicas

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron las niñas en unisón

-Y ¿hasta cuándo va a tener aceite de candil?-interrumpí

La señora Otilia y las 2 chicas voltearon hacia mi dirección

-Link-dijo la señora-la verdad no lo sé-admitió un poco avergonzada-pero…-se le ocurrió una idea-escuche que Moy iba a ir al Bosque de Farone Sur, y por ahí hay un comerciante que al igual que yo vende aceite de candil

-Entonces vamos a preguntarle si no puede llevar-sugirió Ilia

-Sí, es muy buena idea-dijo Otilia-así aprovecho que me suministre a mi también

-Gracias-agradecí y me dirigí en busca a Moy

-¡LINK!-gritaron las hermanas-¡ESPERANOS!

Me detuve, y las chicas llegaron corriendo hacia a mi

-Nosotras también vamos-dijo Malon

-Ustedes no pueden ir hasta ahí, está un poco lejos-dije

-Claro que si podemos ir al Bosque Farone Sur-dijo un poco molesta Ilia

-Por supuesto que no-dijo una voz, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación

La persona que había interrumpido nuestra conversación no era ni más ni menos el padre de las chicas Talon, que es el dueño de la pequeña granja, que estaba en Ordon

-Pero papi...-quiso decir algo Malon

-Sin peros, ustedes no van-dijo firmemente

-Hey Talon-saludo un joven de más o menos 18 años

-Moy-menciono el señor Talon

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí? ¿Ahora por que las regañas?-dijo divertido

-Las niñas quieren ir al Bosque Farone Sur

-Oh pero eso está muy lejos

-Eso mismo pensé, además no se qué mosco les ah picado para ir hasta haya

-Es que la Sra. Otilia se le acabo el aceite de candil-dijo Ilian-pero nos comento que Moy iría por esos rumbos y por ahí se encontraba un vendedor de aceite de candil-explico

-Oh… con que se trataba eso-dijo el joven

-¿Iras?-pregunto el Sr. Talon

-Sí, de hecho Link acabo de venir de la casa de tu abuela, para pedirle permiso de que me acompañaras, para no ir solo-me dijo

-Entonces nosotras también-dijeron las niñas

-Eso no, ustedes se quedan aquí

-Jajaja-se empezó a reír Moy-bien Link mejor nosotros nos vamos

Empezó a empujarme, para escapar de la pequeña discusión familiar que iban a tener, Moy me llevo hacia la pequeña carreta, me subí adelante con él y nos dirigimos hacia el Bosque Farone Sur, cuando llegamos encontramos a 2 personas, un joven de las misma edad de Moy y otro Sr. De más o menos 30 o 35 años

-Buenas tardes-saludo Moy

-Bienvenido viajero-saludo el Señor-¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Solo he venido, por un poco de aceite de candil, ¿por casualidad usted tiene?

-Por supuesto-dijo el joven-¿Cuánto va a llevar?

-Lo suficiente para llenar las jarras de atrás-apunto la carreta

-Mmm… creo que no tenemos lo suficiente-dijo el señor

-Claro que si, chico tenernos otro puesto del lado Norte, si quieres yo voy contigo para mostrarte el lugar

-Estupendo vamos

El se llamaba Palomo y nos comento que tenía otras 2 hermanas pero que a ellas les gustaba más un trabajo que se relacionaba con agua y que el señor era su padre, al llegar al otro puesto que era vigilado por una ave, bajamos las jarras y ellos empezaron a llenarlos, mientras yo jugaba por ahí

-Link, no te vayas lejos ya casi terminamos

-Sí…

En ese momento escuche que alguien cantaba la canción de cuna que la princesa Zelda me había enseñado, los 2 jóvenes dejaron de trabajar y escucharon la canción, mientras que yo decidí buscar al dueño de esa voz

-¡LINK!-grito Moy

Pero no le hice caso, corrí desesperadamente hacia la voz, quería saber quién era y fue ahí donde llegue a un claro y me encontré a una pequeña niña de más o menos de mi edad, cabellera ondulada, obscura y corta, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, tez clara y un poco mas bajita que yo, vestía un vestido blanco con adornos verdes y zapatos verdes. La pequeña niña estaba sobre un tronco y cantando al publico invisible.

Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado al saber que no era la princesa Zelda, pero lo olvide al ver a la pequeña cantante cantar de forma tan bella, era como si la canción fuera su vida

-¡LINK!

Cuando Moy me llamo, la canción paro, la niña volteo a verme y fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron

-¡ADLEZ!-grito una voz femenina

Tras la niña apareció una mujer de 27 años, alta, esbelta, tez un poco morena, ojos rasgados y cafés, labios gruesos, nariz un poco grande, de cabello blanco y corto, y de vestimenta un poco peculiar, pues vestía un traje azul, botas negras y colgaba en ella una espada

-Impa-dijo la pequeña

-Por favor, no te vuelvas a alejar de mi-pidió

-lo siento-se disculpo

La mujer se percato de nuestra presencia y se acerco hacia a mí, al verme ella, acaricio mi cabellera

-Hola-saludos

-Hola-respondí

Al principio me sentí intimidado, pero después sentí que no era una mala persona, la mujer se dirigió a Moy, por lo poco que escuche al parecer buscaban un lugar en donde quedarse por un tiempo. Y así fue como terminamos todos yendo a Ordon…

Pasaron unas semanas de eso y Adlez era un poco tímida por lo cual al principio era difícil comunicarse con ella, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos hicimos los mejores amigos… cada vez que salía a jugar, siempre me dirigía a la choza en la cual se quedaban, para invitarla a salir a jugar, pero al llegar escuche que estaban discutiendo

-¡NO QUIERO!-grito Adlez

Y ella salió de la chiza encontrándome ahí afuera, ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo

-¡ADLEEZ…!-grito Impa, pero no nos detuvimos

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al lago del Bosque de Ordon y no detuvimos ahí, al principio pensaba preguntarle que había sucedido, pero ella cambio fácilmente el tema y comenzamos a jugar hasta que obscureció

-Es mejor regresar-sugerí

Adlez se puso un poco triste y se sentó en las orillas del lago, yo me acerque a ella un poco confuso

-Link…-me llamo-tu ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-Pero que tonta, si ya lo somos-respondí

-Aun a pesar de estar lejos-replico

Al decir eso entendí que ella partiría pronto de Ordon, una pequeña punzada sentí en mi corazón

-Siempre seremos los mejores amigos- conteste

-¿En serio?-se levanto y me miro directo a los ojos con una que otra lagrima que amenazaban en salir

-Yo lo prometo

Ella me abrazo con fuerza y respondí su abrazo, después de eso regresamos al pueblo con las manos cogidas, a pesar de que recibimos un buen regaño, no me sentí mal, valió la pena a ver vivido eso y al día siguiente ella se fue, dejándome una armónica para que la recordara…

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS **

**AQUÍ**** ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA VERDAD LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA UN POCO LENTA, PERO YA VERAS QUE POCO A POCO SE DESARROLLARA MAS RÁPIDO **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE TODOS LOS JUEGO DE ZELDA'S Y LAS EDADES SE LAS VOY CAMBIANDO POR SI UNA DUDA **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya han pasado varios años desde que partió Adlez, ahora tengo 18 años, sinceramente tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo perdía un la esperanza, pero la recuperaba un poco al tener en mis manos la armónica que ella me obsequio y al recordar la promesa que una vez hicimos.

En estos momentos me dedico a ayudar en la granja del Sr. Talon, tengo que decir que no es mal trabajo, pero por alguna extraña razón se que falta algo…

-¡HEY LINK!-grito el Sr. Talon-¡ES HORA DE DESCANSAR!

-¡SI!-conteste una vez dejando mis labores

Me senté bajo la copa de un árbol más cercano, estaba un poco cansado de los labores de la granja eso de estar arreando cabras no era nada fácil, cuando por fin creí descansar una inconfundible voz llego a perturbar mi descanso

-¡LINK!-grito Malon

Dios no es que me desagrada, pero el hecho de que ella ha cumplido la mayoría de edad ah estado sobre mí, y agobiándome con sus platicas del matrimonio y para rematar su hermana Ilia ah estado peleando con ella porque dice que ella se casaría conmigo

Cuando llego Malon, no tardo en llegar Ilia ella se sentaron junto a mí y empezaron a hablar

-Hey Link, y dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?-pregunto Malon

-Yo creo que nada, ya que eres una chica muy agresiva y nada refinada-contesto Ilia

-¡PERO QUE DIJISTE MOCOSA!-ahora estaba molesta

-Lo que escuchaste

-Si serás

Malon se levanto de un brinco para ajustar cuentas con su hermana, claro que Ilia no era tonta, pues al igual que su hermana se levanto y corrió, al ver esa acción suspire de alivio al menos no tendría que estar soportándolas por un buen rato, pero aun así decidí ir a casa, para descansar.

Pero antes de irme necesitaba despedirme del señor Talon, por lo cual procure acercarme a el sigilosamente y hacerle una seña, al verme el Sr. Talon comprendió porque no quería acercarme a despedirlo bien, creo que el comprendía perfectamente mi situación, y sin mas preámbulos me fui a casa. De paso a mi casa quise llegar con mi abuela

Tengo que mencionar que ya no vivo con la abuela, ahora vivo en la entrada del pueblo a pesar de que está un poco lejos, tengo la suficiente privacidad que puedo desear. Al llegar con mi abuela, la encontré tejiendo.

-Hola abuela-salude

-Oh, querido bienvenido-saludo mientras dejaba de tejer-¿Cómo has estado?

-Estoy bien, y ¿tu?-pregunte

-De maravilla-dijo alegremente

-Es bueno escuchar eso, y ¿Qué tejes?

-Solo es un sombrero…-contesto-y ¿Cómo te va en la granja?

-Me va bien…dentro de lo que cabe-conteste

-Jajaja, parece que las chicas de Talon están peleando por ti

-Por favor, ni me lo recuerdes-le roge

Mi abuela se empezó a reír con más ganas después de ese comentario, seguimos hablando hasta llegar el anochecer y de ahí regrese a mi casa, al llegar encendí la chimenea y me acosté en mi cama, cuando apenas comencé a cerrar mis ojos gire mi cabeza hacia el buro y vi la armónica…

Me incorpore y tome el instrumento, tengo que admitir que la única canción que se tocar es la nana que una vez me enseño la princesa y canto Adlez, por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de tocarla.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirigí hacia el Lago del Bosque Ordon para tocarla, al llegar observe como la luna iluminaba el lugar, era una vista hermosa y al tener a mi publico invisible, comencé a tocar la nana…

Al terminar alguien aplaudió, precipitadamente voltee y lo primero que vi fue un gran caballo Belga de color café con blanco, y a una persona encapuchada, al principio me avergoncé, pues nunca había tocado en presencia de alguien, la persona encapuchada se acerco a mi

-Eres increíble-dijo el encapuchado

-Nada de eso, sonó horrible-comente

-Para mi sonó genial-dijo el extraño

-Pero que dices… acaso estas sordo

-Bueno está bien, tengo que admitir que sonó horrible-admitió-pero que gran melodía

-Tienes razón… sabes conozco a una persona que le hace justicia a esa canción-comente

-¿En serio?-pregunto el encapuchado divertido

-Si-conteste y agrega- de hecho fue la responsable de darme la armónica

-Y ¿Quién es?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, se llama Adlez-dije con dulzura

Después de decir eso en encapuchado paró en seco y una de sus mano se dirigí al parecer su boca, por un momento creí que se sentía enfermo por lo cual me preocupe

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte mientras me acercaba

-No estoy bien, es solo que…

Ese desconocido tiro de su capucha y ahí pude ver a una hermosa dama de larga cabellera obscura, ojos grandes y azules, nariz pequeña y fina, labios delgados y de tez clara

-Acabas de decir algo muy vergonzoso Link –dijo divertida y un poco sonrojada

-¿Adlez?-pregunte

-Esa misma

Al reconocerla me avergoncé y tape con una de mis manos mi boca, pues lo que acababa de decir parecía como si fuera un chico profundamente enamorado de un viejo amor, ella se empezó a reír, pero al cabo de unos segundos ella me miro con ternura y se acerco para abrazarme, estaba un poco confundido, aun así yo le respondí el abrazo.

-Te extrañe-comento suavemente

-Yo también

Cuando ella escucho eso, se empezó a reír suavemente, sonaba un poco avergonzada, y al instante se separo de mi, pero no solté sus mano, ella me contemplo y yo a ella.

-Has crecido bien-comento

-No te quedas atrás

Y eso era cierto Adlez estaba bien formada, pues a pesar de tener su capa cubriéndola, se podía apreciar su fina y bella figura…

-Deja de mirarme así, pareces un pervertido-bromeo

-Hey…-estaba un poco ofendido

-Jajaja, no te lo tomes tan apecho-se disculpo-bueno está bien solo un poquito

-Adlez…

Ella volvió a reír, pero me era imposible enojarme con ella por lo cual termine uniéndome a sus risas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos Adlez seguía siendo Adlez, después de bromear, la lleve a ella y a su caballo Epona, a mi casa para que descansaran de su largo viaje

-Link, en serio gracias por hoy-me agradeció

-No hay nada que agradecer-conteste-Adlez puedes usar esa cama para dormir-señale

-Y ¿tu? ... ¿Dónde dormirás?-me pregunto

-Yo iré con la abuela, que descanses

Y una vez dicho me gire para salir del cuarto para que se instalara, pero de repente algo tiro de mi brazo, voltee confundido y vi a Adlez jalar de mi brazo, estaba confundido por su acción, en ese momento ella reacciono y me soltó, estaba sonrojada

-No es necesario-dijo en voz baja pero aun así audible

-¿Qué?- no entendía

-Si quieres, podemos dormir juntos

Ella me volteo a ver inocentemente, su rostro a un seguía sonrojado y sus últimas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, haciendo que mi mente se me bloqueara por un instante

-¿Dormir juntos?-repetí

Ella solo asintió y fue ahí donde mi rostro se puso con un tomate, mi cuerpo se puso rígido y en mi cabeza solo pasaron cosas no muy apropiadas

-Pero no en mal sentido-se apresuro en cuanto vio que mi imaginación se hecho a volar-solo dormir como cuando éramos pequeños

Cuando dijo eso me relaje un poco, era cierto que cuando éramos pequeños cuando se podía jugábamos hasta la anochecer y terminábamos dormidos, claro que al día siguiente era regañado por mi abuela por no avisar

-Claro por qué no

Nos acostamos en la cama y en cuanto iba a pagar la vela

-Link, no sabía que tenías una mente muy pervertida

-Mejor duérmete-replique

Ella empezó a reír con carcajadas, a pesar de que antes habíamos dormido juntos cuando éramos pequeños, para mí era muy diferente no sabía si dormiría de los nervios, en ese momento Aldez empezó a cantar la canción de cuna y antes de que terminara, yo ya me había sumergido en mis sueños


End file.
